Gotta Knock a little harder
by Evertor Rei
Summary: Ah yes, another Sirius Black romance fic, this time its about a subborn, hauty girl who just needs to realize pain is part of life, and so is love and friendship, and seeing the furture isn't just a curse.


A/N: Im trying desperatly to make this orignal, but its ending up a bit boring so....we'll see.

Magenta sat quietly in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express trying not to look over at the fourth year syltherine was screwing up her face in an effort of mock and generally enrage her. This would have been easy _if _Magenta had slept the night before and _if _Magenta was not generally warn out from her long trip back from the far east.

But she was tried and this is why Magenta found herself wishing she had kind of personality that would allow her to slap or punch or hex the stupid girl and her friend ( who was giggling in a fit of laughter'). Instead she just stared strait ahead with a face of utter boredom while inside her mind concocted cruel ways of making the girl go away. People like her just tended to ignore those taunts.

As the train lurched once as it started to leave, the noise of the goodbyes outside the train rose and the Hogwarts Express began picking up speed on the journey north.

About 30 minutes later Magenta's head began to ah with how hard she was staring at the window. _Wow,_ she thought, _these fourth are determined, but I have had enough._

"Look, let me tell you something about the future sense you seem so intent on mocking the fact that I can. You are going to probably continue to do that until i get annoyed and hex you or you waste this time to be enjoying yourselves…unless this is how you do that, so I'll just leave you alone." She spoke quietly not looking at their faces (which she was sure we surprised). She got up and left to find the food trolley, shutting the door quietly with a 'click'.

Reaching up to her hair as she sighed a relived breath she stopped. She had forgotten her hair was much longer now. She usually kept it really short and so her nervous habit was to comb her fingers through it. But now, after her experimentation with a growth potion, it was down to her mid back in a braid that hardly stayed together, with black strands falling in front of her sharp blue eyes.

Continuing her way down the train she crossed into another compartements only to find her friend and surrounded by multiple boys. By the look on her face you'd think she was being abused, but 'harassed' was closer to the truth.

"Aww, come on Evans… We only have 2 more years…I've changed…just one date?"

Before Lily could reply Magenta exclaimed "Look! Is that Severus Snape with a snitch?" All three boys who were bugging Lily had snapped their heads around (a forth boy was reading a book and not even looking up but did at the sound of Magentas voice and was the only one who saw her duck in, grab lily and duck into a compartment, and muttered 'portorum' to lock it.

Lily was laughing now as the boys realized what has happened and James Potter was trying to bang on the door as Sirius Black dragged him away after Remus Lupin who had just stated walking away.

"Seemed to me you needed help." Magenta said trying hard not to laugh at her cunning.

"Yeah, on the bright side you seem slightly more daring than usual…"It hadn't been phrased like a question, but it was.

"Maybe I've grown up some more…" Magenta was NOT an open person, she might wish she was sometimes, but people like her tented not to be. Lily was a firend, yes, maybe even her closest, but that wasn't saying much. She didn't feel like telling her about her summer in the temples in the Far East.

"So How was your summer?" Magenta turned the tables away from more questions as Lily went into detail about how she spent her summer. Not to be mena, but she wasn't listening, she had another trouble on her brain.

=====================================================

Magenta made her excuses as everybody was leaving the great hall (a few, such as Mr. Black and Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew might have been rolling after how much they stuffed themselves) and turned towards a separate stairwell leading to the Headmasters office.

As far as the password was concered Magenta had forgotten about that detail and was about to use her wand when the gagolye leap aside of its own accord and Professeur Dumbledor, Uncle Albus, came out.

"Magenta! My dear its good to see you!" She gave him a big hug, which he retunred. "No let me see i think i have a few ….Lemon drop?" He said procing a handful from a pocket.

Smiling she accepted. And they began to walk up the staircase to

"Now why, other than to say hello to your favorite, and only, uncle did you come? Hmm?"

"Just yesterday, I had…I had a prophecy…erm...i was wondering if you could help me?"

Dumbledor looked at her "The Ministry didn't help you?" His eyes twinkled

Magenta bit her lower lip, of course she should have told the ministry and register it, but this time she didn't, not yet anyways.

"Uh you see I didn't exactly tell them… I will...just hear it first…" her uncle leaned back and placed the tips of his fingers together, listening.

" And time will pass, the human flame will not destroy

But alone it only feeds one

With pain comes passion

With passion comes power

And power saves all, in her last dying hour

Yet alone it might stand, for then the candle will be broken

Heed now my words, the future has spoken"

"My advice, my dear, register it with the ministry and then ponder it yourself, no one but you can help you with that problem, just listen to your own words." Magenta Sighed, his advice sounded more like a prophecy than adivc3 on how to deal with it. She just has to do it on her own.


End file.
